


Forever, this Time

by 4vrAFangirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Self-Sacrifice, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4vrAFangirl/pseuds/4vrAFangirl
Summary: A letter left from the now Hero of Ferelden for her fellow Grey Warden and the man who will become King that she leaves behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I'm equal parts a sucker for angst, and while I am well aware since my first Elvhen playthrough that it's possible to harden a romanced Alistair and become his mistress I simply couldn't do it to him or my Warden baby, and never liked the idea of coercing Alistair into having sex with Morrigan to save you both, this is a tribute to my Dalish Rogue Surana.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? I write for all manner of fandoms and ships! Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [4vrafangirl](http://www.4vrafangirl.tumblr.com)

Ma'venahan,

Please, forgive me.

If you are reading this I have succeeded, and now walk beyond the Veil. I know now you must be wading through many different kinds of hurt, that you may even be angry with me. I hope, however, in time you will understand and believe me when I say that I have never desired to hurt you. No, not even in this.

You will take the thrown you never wanted, and a woman who your Kingdom will accept, who can give you an heir. Not a fellow tainted Grey Warden. Not a Dalish elf. You will not, I hope, forget me, but you are a man of honor and duty, you would not be emma sa'lath, and I would be unfaithful to my heart and love for you to ask you to be or do otherwise. You will save and lead Ferelden to better days than it has yet seen, I have never doubted it. You are the worthiest and best choice for these lands because you have never truly sought the position. If I believed another way might be possible, that another could do better, that I might somehow spare you this burden too, never doubt that I would. There is a corner of the Fade which I have kept full of dreams, full of hopes and visions of you whenever we slept, a place where we might be, live, and love together for the rest of our lives. I know now as I pen this, watching you sleep beside me for the last time, that I shall.

You would even now that Ferelden has accepted you as their next King, take the final blow for me to slay the Archdemon, but I cannot let you. For good or ill, tomorrow will see the conclusion of everything we have fought and bled these many moons for. My life is ultimately important to few, yours to far too many to be lost to Falon'Din now. Mythal guide me, I will do what I must in tomorrow's battle to protect it; to protect you from your beautiful, powerful, but all too rash heart. My rose. My beautiful and bright thing in all this darkness and pain: the path laid out before you now is never one that I was meant to tread, but know that while you must carry on, grieve the true significance of my loss in silence, you will never be alone. You are ma'arlarth. Arlathan. I walk, as I have long since come to, always at your side. Nothing, not death or even Fen'Harel himself will keep me truly parted from you, this I swear. And one day, when your work too is finished, we shall be together again. Forever, this time.

Your Da'mi


End file.
